El último año
by Mars Mistress
Summary: Ran, Shinichi, Kazuha, Heiji y compañía están en su último año del colegio, donde muchas cosas pueden suceder. P
1. El primer día del último año

El último año  
Por: Mars Mistress

Detective Conan no me pertenece, le pertenece al gran Gosho Aoyama

Notas de la autora: Bueno, aquí estoy posteando de nuevo mi fic. Para que sepan, me sacó mis fics porque supuestamente no estaban acorde a la censura, y ni siquiera me enviaron una advertencia antes ! En fin, de a poco voy a ir posteando de nuevo los capítulos, y espero que haya por ahí uno nuevo. Una última cosa, todos los personajes que no sean de Detective Conan van a desaparecer, para que sepan, prefiero dejar este fic sólo para DC, además que con muchos personajes me demoro mucho en escribir :S Bueno, aquí está el fic !

Capítulo 1: El primer día del último año 

Era un día común y corriente. Un día de Marzo, las vacaciones ya habían terminado, y por fin empezaba nuevamente el colegio. Para algunos era un fastidio tener que volver a estudiar para pruebas, trabajos, etc. Para otros era lo mejor, poder volver a encontrarse con sus amigos y poder trabajar juntos. Al menos así era como pensaba Ran Mouri. Hoy era su primer día de clases en el colegio Tei-Tan, además de contar que este era su último año, el decisivo. Al entrar al colegio, lo primero que vio Ran fue a un montón de estudiantes apoyados frente a un casillero, el del estudiante más popular del colegio, Shinichi Kudo. Al cerrarse la puerta detrás de Ran, todos sintieron el portazo y se dieron vuelta para ver quien era. Detrás de Ran estaba parada una joven de más o menos su misma edad, con pelo corto rubio y unos grandes ojos verdes, aunque tenía una mirada fría.

"¡Shiho! Por fin llegas amor."

"Shinichi, perdón por la demora pero es que me quedé dormida."

Cuando Shiho comenzó a caminar, lo primero que hizo fue empujar a Ran al suelo.

"Oh, lo siento mucho, para la próxima debes tener más cuidado. Fíjate por donde caminas."

"Lo siento..."

"Vamos Shiho, los demás nos están esperando en la clase."

"Sí Shin."

Shiho y Shinichi se fueron tomados de la mano, dejando a una desaturdida Ran en el suelo.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?"

"¿Eh?"

"Disculpa, mi nombre es Kazuha Toyama. ¿Eres nueva, no? ¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Ran Mouri. ¿Cómo sabes que soy nueva?"

"Además de que no te había visto nunca, todos los que ya estamos acá desde hace tiempo, sabemos que no debemos ni acercarnos a Shiho Miyano."

"¿La chica con la que choqué, verdad?"

"Sí, pero en realidad no fuiste tú la que la chocó, sino que ella a ti. A Shiho le encanta ser el centro de atención. Es una de las chicas más populares de la escuela, con una vez que hayas tenido una mala experiencia con ella, te transformas inmediatamente en una de sus enemigas, así que creo que ahora somos dos en la lista."

"Por lo que me dices debo suponer que también te llevas mal con ella."

"Sí, pero desde hace poco. En un principio, con Shiho éramos muy amigas, hasta que se empezó a juntar con un grupo muy raro de personas. No me acuerdo el nombre del grupo, pero lo único que recuerdo es que todos tenían nombres de algún tipo de trago, el de Shiho era Sherry. Bueno, después de un tiempo, Shiho dejó a este grupo misteriosamente, pero nunca volvió a ser la misma de antes. Se volvió más agresiva, y lo único que le importaba era ser el centro de atención de toda la escuela. Ahí fue cuando se puso a pololear con Shinichi, y cuando dejamos de ser amigas."

"Cuanto lo siento..."

"No te preocupes, eso ya es pasado. Oye, ¿qué clase te toca primero?"

"Déjame ver... Biología."

"Que coincidencia, a mí también, así que si quieres nos podemos ir juntas."

"Ok, no tengo ningún problema."

Ran y Kazuha partieron a la clase de Biología, pero en el camino chocaron con un alumno nuevo.

"Oh, perdón, lo siento mucho, fue mi culpa," dijo Kazuha.

"No, no, no te preocupes."

"En serio, lo sentimos, ¿necesitas ayuda," le preguntó Ran.

"No, bueno, si, necesito saber en donde está la sala de Biología."

"Si quieres puedes venir con nosotras, porque a Ran y a mí también nos toca Biología."

"Oh, muchas gracias."

"¿Eres nuevo, verdad?"

"Sí."

"¿Y cómo te llamas chico nuevo?"

"Tomoaki, Tomoaki Araide."

"Mucho gusto Tomoaki. Ella es mi amiga..."

"Ran Mouri, también soy nueva."

"¿En serio? Creí que era el único nuevo por aquí."

"Ahora que ya terminamos con las presentaciones, es mejor que nos apuremos, porque el profesor de Biología es muy estricto, y si llegamos un segundo tarde a clase, ya no nos deja entrar."

"¿Entonces qué estamos esperando? ¡Vamos de una vez Kazuha!"

"Una última pregunta, ¿quién es el profesor de Biología?"

"En realidad nadie sabe su nombre, pero se hace llamar "Gin"."

"Que raro Kazuha, ese es el nombre de un trago."

"Sí Ran, pero no es el único con ese tipo de apodo, el profesor de Computación también tiene un apodo de ese tipo."

"¿Cuál es? ¿Pisco?"

"Jajajaja, no Tomoaki, se llama "Vodka". Lo único malo de estos dos profesores es que no le tienen buena a casi ningún alumno, y por lo menos "Gin" es el más "antipático" de todos. Hace lo imposible para que a uno le vaya mal y si no entendiste algo en la clase, perdiste, porque no lo vuelve a explicar."

"¿Y cómo es que aún no lo echan Kazuha?"

"Aunque no lo creas Ran, él es muy buen profesor y alumnos de él han sacado puntajes nacionales en la prueba para entrar a la Universidad. Es por eso que no lo echan, por ser un buen profesor, y por el prestigio que le da al colegio por tener alumnos que sacan puntajes nacionales."

"Creo que deberían echarlo, en fin, mejor apurémonos porque no quiero llegar tarde a mi primer día de clase."

"Ok, vámonos."

Se fueron corriendo y llegaron justo antes de que tocaran la campana para el comienzo de las clases. Al entrar vieron que solo había 3 puestos desocupados atrás. Así que Kazuha se sentó con Tomoaki, mientras que Ran se sentó al lado de una joven de pelo corto café claro.

"Hola, permiso."

"Hola, ¿cómo te llamas?"

"Ran Mouri, ¿y tú?"

"Sonoko Suzuki. ¿Eres nueva, verdad?"

"Bueno, entonces te digo de inmediato que tienes que tener cuidado con Gin, el profe de Biología. Porque es muy estricto, además de que dicen por ahí de que es un viejo rabo verde."

"Jajajaja, siempre dicen eso de los profesores de Biología."

"Si sé, pero esta vez es verdad. Mira, ¿ves a la joven con el pelo rojo que está al lado del tipo de pelo negro?"

"Sí."

"Se llama Shiho Miyano. Hace 2 años, Shiho siempre estaba muy atenta a las clases de Gin, al final de las clases siempre se quedaba para preguntarle algo, y hasta un día que decidí ir a pasear al mall de Tokio con mi hermana, los vi de lo mejor tomados de la mano."

"¿En serio?"

"Sí, pero más o menos al mes siguiente, las notas de Shiho bajaron considerablemente en Biología, Inglés y Computación y Shiho ya no miraba con los mismos ojos a Gin. Además, ya el año pasado se repitió la misma historia, pero esta vez con Akako, esa chica de pelo morado (N/A: creo que era como medio morado el pelo de Akako, pero un poco más claro) que está sentada al lado de la ventana."

"Oye, pero, ¿siguen juntos?"

"No, parece que ya terminaron. Por eso te digo, ten cuidado, porque no dudo que Gin quiera algo contigo."

"Jajajaja, no creo, en fin, parece que ahí viene el profesor."

"Sí, prepárate."

Cuando Gin entró a la sala, todos se quedaron callados, y se pararon para saludarlo, excepto

Shinichi.

"Buenos días alumnos."

"Buenos días profesor." Respondieron todos.

"Kudo, veo que de nuevo estás conmigo."

"Sí, ¿y qué?"

"Bien, conque sigues con la misma actitud. ¡Párate y saluda!"

"No."

"Ok, sal de mi sala, ¡ahora!"

Shinichi se paró con toda la calma del mundo y se fue de la sala con sus cosas. Más o menos unos diez segundos después de que salió Shinichi de la sala, Gin echó a Shiho.

"Bien, ahora que no tenemos más estorbos, veamos quienes son los que van a "disfrutar" de mi clase este año."

Gin dejó el maletín que traía en su escritorio, lo abrió y sacó una hoja en donde estaban anotados los nombres de los alumnos que estarían este año con él.

"Vaya, no lo puedo creer, tan solo 11 alumnos este año. Bien, voy a pasar lista. Tomoaki Araide."

"Presente."

"Heiji Hattori."

"Acá."

"Akako Koisumi."

"Presente señor."

"Shinichi Kudo, Kaito Kuroba."

"Aquí."

"Shiho Miyano, Ran Mouri."

"Aquí profesor."

"Aoko Nakamori."

"Presente."

"Hakuba Saguru."

"Acá."

"Sonoko Suzuki."

"Aquí."

"Kazuha Toyama."

"Presente."

"Vaya, lamentablemente Kudo y Miyano nuevamente están conmigo. Que otras caras viejas tenemos... Saguru, espero que este año sigas siendo igual de buen alumno que siempre."

"Por supuesto."

" Koisumi, que lástima que esté de nuevo conmigo."

" No sabe cuanto lo he soñado señor..."

"Vaya, vaya, tengo a los tortolitos de hace dos años... Hattori y Toyama."

"¡No somos unos tortolitos!"

"Yo jamás estaría con ella."

"¡Baka!"

"¡Ya deténganse! Veo que el mago y su asistente están por cuarto año consecutivo conmigo."

"Como siempre profe, Aoko y yo no podemos estar sin usted, lo amamos."

"Yo no."

"La última cara vieja que tenemos es... Suzuki, no puedo creer que quisieras estar nuevamente conmigo."

"Yo no lo elegí señor, mi padre me obligó."

"Bueno, como quieras. Por último, veo que tenemos dos caras nuevas, Araide y Mouri. Supongo que ya les han hablado de mi, pero si no lo han hecho, les digo de inmediato que no soy barrero, no tolero los trabajos entregados fuera del plazo asignado, si no prestan atención a mi clase, perdieron, no repito más de una vez y por último, no dicto. Así que espero que se conviertan en buenos alumnos y me hagan caso. Hattori, ve a decirles a Kudo y a Miyano que entren, porque les voy a dar un trabajo."

"Ok."

Heiji salió de la sala y encontró a Shinichi con Shiho conversando de lo mejor frente a sus casilleros.

"Shinichi, Gin los llama, dice que tienen que entrar, porque nos va a dar un trabajo."

"¿Y si no queremos entrar?"

"Yo no los obligo a nada Shiho, pero si quieren reprobar otra vez, entonces quédense aquí."

"Vamos Shiho, de verdad que no quiero reprobar nuevamente."

"Pero Shinichi..."

"Nada de peros, vamos."

"Pero..."

Al entrar a la sala, Heiji, Shinichi y Shiho se fueron silenciosamente hacia sus escritorios.

"Bien, bien, ahora que todos están aquí, les voy a explicar de qué se trata este trabajo. Como tengo un par de alumnos nuevos y los mismo viejos de siempre, quiero probar si estudiaron algo en el verano, así que les voy a dar un trabajo sobre la reproducción, en parejas."

"¡Nooooooooo!" Alegaron todos los de la clase.

"Y para hacerles el trabajo más divertido, yo voy a escoger las parejas, pero va a haber un grupo de a 3. Ok. Comienzo. Vamos a hacer un sorteo. Ponemos aquí todos los nombres y comenzamos a sacar... La primera pareja es: Heiji Hattori y Kazuha Toyama. La segunda pareja es: Aoko Nakamori y Kaito Kuroba. La tercera pareja es: Akako Koisumi y Hakuba Saguru La cuarta pareja es: Sonoko Suzuki y Shiho Miyano Y por último, el quinto trío es: Tomoaki Araide, Ran Mouri y Shinichi Kudo."

¡Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!

"Bueno, ahora pueden irse, la clase terminó. El trabajo es para el Jueves."

"Vaya, no puedo creer que nos tocó juntos Aoko."

"Si, si, Kaito, nos juntamos en mi casa hoy en la tarde para hacer el trabajo."

"Ok."

"¡Ran!"

"¿Qué pasa Kazuha?"

"¡No puedo creer que me tocó con Heiji! ¡Es un idiota!"

"Sabes Kazuha, yo creo que te gusta Heiji."

"¡No! ¡Eso nunca!" Kazuha se puso más roja que nunca y comenzó a gritar como para tratar de esconder algo.

"Como quieras, ahora, permiso, debo ir a hablar con Shinichi por lo del trabajo."

"Suerte."

"¿Eh?"

"Vas a necesitarla."

"..."

"¡No puedo creer que me tocó con la tonta de Suzuki, y no contigo amor!"

"Cálmate Shiho, en otro trabajo estaremos juntos."

"Pero Shinichi..."

"Disculpen la interrupción, pero, ¿podemos hablar Shinichi?"

"Claro."

"Shinichi, digámosle a Gin que nos ponga juntos en el trabajo."

"Disculpen que también los interrumpa, pero no nos van a cambiar Shiho, así que es mejor que nos pongamos de acuerdo para ver cuando hacemos el trabajo."

"Si Shiho, ve con Sonoko, que la nueva y yo tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo."

"Me llamo Ran."

"Sí, sí, eso. Bueno Shiho, bye."

"Bye."

"Bueno, cuando nos juntamos... Ran."

Después de que Shiho y Sonoko se fueron, Shinichi se puso todo "matador" con Ran, hasta que apareció Tomoaki.

"Hola Tomoaki."

"Hola Ran, oye, ¿cuando nos juntamos para el trabajo?"

"Eso estábamos viendo con Shinichi."

"¿Y tú quién eres?"

"Me llamo Tomoaki Araide y hago el trabajo de Biología con Ran."

"Si Shinichi, nos tocó a los 3 juntos."

"Entonces, ¿cuando nos juntamos?"

"¿Qué les parece hoy a las 6 en mi casa?"

"No tengo ningún problema, ¿necesitas que lleve algo Ran?"

"Nada Tomoaki, no te preocupes, entonces nos vemos a las 6. Oye Tomoaki, ¿qué te toca ahora?"

"Me toca Matemáticas."

"A mí también, ¿vámonos juntos?"

"Bueno."

"Oigan, no se vayan todavía, ¿y el trabajo?"

"Ya te dijimos Shinichi, hoy a las 6 en mi casa."

"¿Pero dónde vives?"

"Si quieres nos vamos juntos a la salida."

"Bueno, entonces nos vemos en la tarde Ran."

"A todo esto Shinichi, ¿qué clase te toca ahora?"

"Física."

"Ah, bueno, nos vemos después, chao."

"Chao."

"Oye Ran, ¿sabes quién es el profesor de Matemáticas?"

"Lo único que sé es que es una mujer, Tomoaki."

"Ojalá que sea simpática."

"Sí."

Tomoaki y Ran se fueron lo más rápido que pudieron a la sala de Matemáticas pero igual llegaron tarde.

"Pero miren lo que tenemos, alumnos nuevos que llegan tarde."

"Lo sentimos mucho, pero es que nos atrasamos con el profesor de Biología." Dijo Tomoaki un tanto avergonzado por su primer atraso en su primer día de clases.

"Ah, veo que ya conocieron a Gin. Está bien, pasen, pero será la primera y última vez que los dejo."

"Gracias."

"Bueno, como les iba diciendo alumnos, este año voy a ser mucho más estricta que el año pasado, ya es su último año en el colegio y luego entran a la Universidad. Este año mi estilo para enseñar Matemáticas será muy distinto. Primero, no toleraré a los holgazanes en mi clase, no aceptaré trabajos entregados fuera de plazo, aunque sea por un minuto. Por último, todo el año trabajaran en parejas y como es el primer día, dejaré que ustedes escojan las parejas. Tienen 10 minutos."

"Ran, ¿podemos trabajar juntos?"

"Bueno, yo feliz."

"Genial. Oye, sabes, tengo un problema."

"¿Cuál?"

"Es que acabo de recordar que hoy día tengo práctica de kendo hasta tarde y no voy a poder ir a tu casa."

"Ah, no te preocupes. Hacemos el trabajo con Shinichi, después te lo pasamos y si hay algo que no te gusta lo podemos arreglar."

"Es exáctamtene eso es lo que me preocupa."

"¿Qué? ¿Qué yo termine sola el trabajo con Shinichi?"

"Que te quedes sola con Shinichi. No sé, como que me da mala espina."

"Lo sé, no podemos decir que es un santo, pero estoy segura de que no es una mala persona."

"Ojalá tengas razón, solo te pido que tengas cuidado."

"Por supuesto, además, si lo que quiere es algo más que hacer el trabajo, no va a poder, porque se como protegerme. He practicado karate desde pequeña, así que no le conviene acercarse a mí."

"Que bueno."

"Ok alumnos, tiempo suficiente, ahora sigamos con la clase..."

Al término de la hora de clase, Ran y Tomoaki se fueron juntos al casino para almorzar.

"Vaya, primer día de clases y ya me estoy muriendo Tomoaki."

"Yo también Ran, pero creo que es por los nervios. En la noche no pude dormir más de cuatro horas."

"Jajajaja, yo tampoco."

"Pero miren a quienes tenemos aquí, los futuros novios."

"¡Kazuha," dijo Ran poniéndose roja como tomate.

"Cálmate Ran, solo era una broma, no tienes para qué ponerte tan roja."

"..."

"En fin, ¿van para el casino?"

"Sí, ¿nos acompañas," preguntó Tomoaki, un tanto nervioso por lo que dijo Kazuha antes.

"Bueno, aprovechando les presento a unos nuevos amigos."

--------------------------------------------------

Notas de la autora: La próxima semana voy a poner el próximo capítulo y así... Un capítulo por semana :P Bueno, eso, nos vemos, byeeeee ! Acuerdense de dejar reviews !


	2. La tarde menos esperada

El último año  
Por: Mars Mistress

Detective Conan no me pertenece, le pertenece al gran Gosho Aoyama

Notas de la autora: Le quiero dar las gracias a las personas que me dejaron reviews diciéndome (porque de verdad no tenía la menor idea) que el fic no podía estar escrito como guión y que era por eso que me los había borrado anteriormente. Bueno, ahora cambié el formato y en ambos capítulos he cambiado un par de cosas, para que relean el capíulo uno. Qué más... Para que sepan, no va a haber ningún personaje que no sea de Detective Conan, se me hizo muy difícil tener que lidiar con tantas personas. Lo más importante, y que creo a muchos les va a gustar... Shinichi no se va a convertir en Conan NUNCA, pero igual tendremos a un pequeño niño con ese nombre por ahí dando vueltas. Ahora el fic !

Capítulo 2: La tarde menos esperada 

"Bueno, Ran, Tomoaki, estos son mis amigos. Kaito, Aoko, Sonoko, les presento a Ran y Tomoaki."

"Hola, mucho gusto, yo soy Sonoko."

"Que gusto conocerla bella señorita, tome," Kaito hace aparecer una rosa roja y se la entrega a Ran.

"Ehm... gracias..."

"¡Kaito!"

"Cálmate Aoko, sólo me estaba presentando."

"Bueno, ¿ya decidieron que van a comer chicos," preguntó Kazuha.

"Yo creo que voy a comer... ¡pescado," Aoko, rápidamente saca un pescado que tenía escondido debajo de la mesa y lo tira en dirección a Kaito.

"¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," Kaito sale corriendo como si un perro rabioso lo estuviera persiguiendo.

"Vaya, parece que Kaito le tiene mucho miedo al pescado... En fin, Ran, ¿qué vas a comer?"

"Yo creo que un plato con ensaladas, Tomoaki."

"Ok, vengo al tiro."

Tomoaki fue a buscar su comida y la de Ran, pero cuando venía caminando a la mesa con las cosas, lo chocaron.

"¡Ve por donde caminas 4 ojos!"

"Lo siento Kudo, pero el que chocó fuiste tú no yo. Así que eres tú el que debe ver por donde camina."

"¿¡Qué dijiste," dijo Shinichi tratando de comenzar una pelea.

"¡Ya basta! ¿Estás bien Tomoaki?"

"Sí Ran, solo que arruiné nuestro almuerzo."

"No te preocupes, eso es lo de menos. Lo que importa es que estás bien."

"Ran, ¿por qué te preocupas por él? Él fue el que chocó contra mí, no yo contra él. Deberías preocuparte por mí."

"Creo que no es necesario Shinichi. Además ya tienes suficientes admiradoras, y una novia."

"Pero ella..."

"¿Qué es lo que pasó aquí Shinichi? Estás cubierto de comida," dijo Shiho un tanto histérica.

"Fue este tonto de Tomoaki "4 ojos" que chocó contra mí."

"No gastes tu valioso tiempo con ellos amor, mejor vámonos."

"Sí."

Mientras Shinichi y Shiho salían del casino, Ran ayudó a Tomoaki a pararse.

"Ese Kudo, si que es un antipático, ¿no crees Ran?"

"No creo que sea una mala persona, Tomaki, solo... un tanto engreído."

"En fin, como nuestro almuerzo está destruido, ahora yo invito."

"Ok.

Al mismo tiempo en que Ran y Tomoaki almorzaban, Shinichi y Shiho se encontraban sentados en una banca en el patio del colegio conversando.

"Mira Shiho, esto es un poco difícil para mí."

"Vamos Shinichi, no puede ser tan malo. Además, cuenta conmigo para todo, recuerda que estamos juntos."

"De eso se trata Shiho, no puedo seguir engañándote."

"¿A qué te refieres con eso Shinichi?"

"Shiho... Realmente no estoy seguro de lo que siento por ti."

"..."

"Creo que lo mejor es que terminemos nuestra relación."

"¿¡Cómo puedes terminar nuestra relación así como así? ¡No puedes hacerme esto," Shiho se puso a llorar desconsoladamente, mientras comenzaba a pegarle a Shinichi, pero casi sin fuerzas.

"Lo siento Shiho, ya no siento nada por ti, y no quiero seguir engañándote."

"Yo... yo..."

¡Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!

"Vaya, la campana. Creo que lo mejor es que volvamos a clases. Más tarde seguimos hablando Shiho."

En el casino...

"Gracias por el almuerzo Tomoaki, estaba delicioso."

"No tienes nada que agradecerme Ran."

"Bueno, creo que ahora deberíamos ir a nuestra siguiente clase, porque ya tocaron."

"A ver... nuestra siguiente clase es... Lenguaje."

"Genial, vamos entonces."

"Ok."

Mientras se dirigían a la sala de Castellano, se encontraron con Sonoko, Aoko y Kaito.

"Vaya, ¿en donde se habían metido los 2 tortolitos?"

"Estábamos almorzando Kaito, nada fuera del otro mundo."

"Al menos para mí, eso significa algo."

"Eso solo significa que somos dos amigos que almorzaron juntos, Aoko."

"Creo que Aoko tiene toda la razón. ¿Cuándo van a empezar a pololear ustedes dos," preguntó Sonoko viendo si es que les podía sacar algo.

"Vaya, si no nos apuramos vamos a llegar tarde a clase, es mejor que nos vayamos," dijo Tomoaki tratando de cambiar el tema.

Al entrar a la sala, se encontraron con que el único que estaba dentro era el profesor de Castellano.

"Hola Takagi."

"Hola Sonoko, Aoko, Kaito, ¿y quiénes son estos dos jóvenes Aoko?"

"Son dos alumnos nuevos. Ella es Ran Mouri y él es Tomoaki Araide."

"Mucho gusto, espero que se conviertan en buenos alumnos, y le den el ejemplo a algunos que todavía no lo son."

"Eso no lo dude profe. Ran y Tomo son excelentes alumnos."

"Qué es eso de "Tomoo", Kaito?"

"Sí, así es como te llamaremos de ahora en adelante. Tomo."

"Ok..."

"Bueno, creo que es mejor que se vayan sentando porque la clase está por comenzar..."

"De verdad Kudo, no puedo creer lo que me está contando."

"Es verdad Hattori, yo... ¡Ouch!"

"Lo siento mucho, no me di cuenta por donde iba caminando."

"Ran..." Shinichi comenzó a ponerse un tanto nervioso, "no te preocupes, fue mi culpa."

"No digas eso, yo fui la que chocó contigo."

"Ahem... creo que es hora de que entremos a clase."

"¡Ka... Kazuha!"

"¡Apúrate Heiji baka, o no te dejarán entrar a clases!"

"¡Aho! Creo que es mejor que hables por ti sola."

"Oye Shinichi, va a haber un cambio de planes. Tomoaki no puede ir hoy a mi casa para hacer el trabajo de Biología, así que estaremos los 2 solos. Nos juntamos a las 6."

"Ok. Bueno, yo, creo que... es mejor que entremos rápido."

"Sí."

Alcanzaron a entrar justo cuando Takagi cerró la puerta detrás de ellos.

"Bueno, me presento. Soy Wataru Takagi y soy su profesor de Castellano. Como veo, tenemos 2 alumnos nuevos que llegaron en la mañana, pero ahora les presento a otro alumno nuevo que llegó un poco más tarde. Porfavor pasa. Él es Makoto Kyogoku."

"¡Makoto! No puedo creer que estés aquí, es, es, ¡genial!"

"Cálmate Sonoko, sé que estás feliz, pero no es para tanto."

"¿¡Cómo que no es para tanto? Antes no nos veíamos nunca, y ahora nos vamos a ver todos los días."

"Sí... Tienes razón."

"Listo. Ahora que todos ya están más... cómodos o listos, vamos a empezar la clase. Como lo hacemos todos los años, y este año no es la excepción, van a trabajar en parejas. Pero antes voy a pasar lista. ¡Vaya! Si que son pocos este año, en fin: - Tomoaki Araide - Heiji Hattori - Akako Koisumi - Shinichi Kudo - Kaito Kuroba - Makoto Kyogoku - Shiho Miyano - Ran Mouri - Aoko Nakamori - Hakuba Saguru - Sonoko Suzuki - Kazuha Toyama," Takagi esperó un poco para terminar de anotar en el libro de clases y siguió, "Como veo, están todos. Ok, ahora vamos a empezar a sacar por sorteo las parejas, un hombre y una mujer para poder hacer lo que vamos a estar trabajando durante el año. Las parejas son: - Miyano/Araide - Koisumi/Saguru - Mouri/Kudo - Suzuki/Kyogoku - Toyama/Hattori - Nakamori/Kuroba. Bueno, ahora les voy a explicar el resto. Lo que vamos a hacer este año es "dramatización." Cada pareja va a tener una obra que deberán presentar en dos semanas más. Esta no va a ser la única obra que haremos. Las parejas estarán así hasta fin de año, no hay cambios y como siempre, intentaremos de presentar, por lo menos, 15 obras buenas y grandes. Por supuesto que la obra no irá solo dirigida a sus compañeros, al contrario, a otros colegios y talvez a algunas autoridades públicas. Bien, ¿alguien tiene alguna pregunta?"

"¿Qué pasa si una pareja no se lleva nada de bien? ¿Se pueden cambiar?"

"No Kazuha, porque así el teatro no tendría sentido. La gracia del teatro es que aunque 2 o más personas no se llevan bien, ellos actúan y pasan desapercibidos."

"Pero..."

"Nada de peros señorita. Solo quedan unos cuantos minutos de clase, así que se los voy a dar para que se pongan de acuerdo y vean bien lo de la obra. El miércoles quiero que cada una de las parejas me entreguen la obra que van a representar. Se me olvidaba, tiene que ser una obra de Shakespeare. Bueno, nos vemos la próxima clase, yo me tengo que ir, adiós."

"Dime Ran, ¿qué, cómo y cuando vamos a hacer la obra?"

"No sé, dime tú Shinichi."

"Tengo todo el tiempo disponible para mi princesa."

"Ehm... bueno... como sea... ¿Qué te parece si hacemos Hamlet?"

"¿Ham qué?"

"Hamlet, una de las grandes obras de Shakespeare."

"Ah, si, si... ¿No te gustaría que mejor hiciéramos algo sobre Sherlock Holmes?"

"¿Sherlock Holmes?"

"Sí, ¡el detective más famoso de la historia, el personaje creado por Arthur Conan Doyle!"

"Lamentablemente, no podemos Shinichi. Takagi dijo que tenía que ser una obra de Shakespeare."

"Tienes razón... En fin, ¿qué te parece si mejor conversamos esto en la tarde? Me tengo que ir a entrenamiento de fútbol."

"¿Y no vas a ir a clase de música?"

"No, además, el profesor lo único que hace es hablar de Yoko Okino. Es una pérdida de tiempo."

"Si tú lo dices..."

"Bueno, me voy, chao."

Shinichi, al despedirse, le iba a dar un beso a Ran en la mejilla, pero sin querer, Ran se corrió y terminaron dándose un beso en la boca, mientras que todos sus compañeros los miraban.

"(Rojo)Yo... ah... lo siento mucho Ran..." **_-¿Por qué estoy tan nervioso? No es la primera vez que beso a una mujer, y los besos que he dado son 1.000 veces mejor que este. Entonces, ¿por qué será que estoy así?-_**

"(Roja) No... te preocupes..." **_No lo puedo creer, Shinichi y yo nos dimos un beso. No sé si estoy enojada o qué, apenas nos acabamos de conocer hoy día..._**

"Ran, ¿estás bien," preguntó Tomoaki.

"(Todavía roja como tomate) Sí, sí, mejor vámonos a la sala de música, porque pronto van a tocar."

"Ok."

Al ir caminando por el pasillo hacia la sala de música, se toparon con Shiho y Gin, el profesor de Biología, en una posición comprometedora.

"Tomo, creo que es mejor que nos vallamos, y..."

"¡Mouri! ¡Araide! ¿¡Qué hacen ustedes aquí?"

"Profesor, nosotros, solo, íbamos a la sala de música."

"Bueno, pueden irse, pero hablaremos los 3 más tarde."

"Sí," respondieron ambos.

Luego de que Ran y Tomoaki se fueron, Shiho y Gin siguieron conversando.

"Dime Shiho... ¿por qué ese cambio de actitud tan repentino?"

"Solo... me di cuenta que la organización es el lugar a donde pertenezco. Además, he diseñado un nuevo veneno."

"¿Y de qué se trata?"

"El veneno..."

Tan tan tan tan, tan tan tan tan.

"Bueno, creo que lo vamos a tener que dejar para otro día."

"¡Pero Shiho!"

"Lo siento Gin, me tengo que ir. Después vemos cuando seguimos hablando. Chao."

"..."

Entre tanto, Tomoaki y Ran...

"Oye Ran, ¿no te pareció raro lo que acabamos de ver?"

"Para serte sincera, no me sorprende del todo, ya que Kazuha nos contó cómo era Gin."

"Sí, pero se suponía que Shiho ya no tenía nada que ver con él."

Tienes razón, pero creo que es mejor que no nos metamos. Vámonos."

Al llegar a la sala de música, se encontraron con que el profesor estaba vuelto loco escuchando a Yoko Okino.

"Ehm... Hola profesor," dijo Tomoaki.

"¿Eh? ¡Ran!"

"Ya cálmate papá."

"¿Papá," preguntó Tomoaki.

"Lo siento Ran, es que me emociono al ver que mi chiquitita está creciendo."

"¿Papá? ¿Chiquitita?" volvió a preguntar Tomoaki.

"Tomoaki, mira, él es Kogoro Mouri, el profesor de música del colegio Teitan y también es papá."

"Y ella es hermosa hija. Mi ex-esposa también trabaja aquí, es la profesora de Matemáticas. Los padres de Shinichi Kudo también trabajan en este colegio."

"Vaya, no tenía idea..."

"Ahora siéntense que voy a empezar la clase."

"Hola Ran, Tomoaki."

"Hola Kazuha, ¿y los demás," preguntó Tomoaki.

"Aquí estamos," respondió Kaito.

"Como veo que ya están todos, vamos a empezar la clase. Bueno, para hacerlo rápido les digo de inmediato lo que vamos a hacer este año. Van a formar grupos de 5 como máximo y van a formar un grupo de música. Hoy mismo me van a presentar los integrantes de cada grupo y qué instrumento va a tocar cada uno. Tienen 5 minutos de ahora... ¡ya!"

"¡Kazuha, Ran! Ustedes son conmigo," dijo Aoko.

"Sí," respondieron ambas.

"Tú eres conmigo Hakuba."

"Bueno Aoko."

"Tomo, Makoto, Yuki, ¿qué les parece si formamos un grupo," preguntó Kaito.

"Buena idea, yo me apunto," dijo Tomoaki.

"Yo también," respondió Makoto.

"Shiho, ¿quieres ser conmigo," preguntó Sonoko.

"Yo... bueno."

"Y como siempre nosotros 2 juntos, ¿verdad Kudo?"

"Por supuesto Hattori. Los 2 hacemos un excelente equipo."

"Bueno, se acabó el tiempo. Ahora, ya tienen los grupos listos, lo único que falta es la canción. Pueden elegir cualquier canción, ya sea de un cantante americano, japonés, español, etc. Como es primer día, voy a dejar que hagan lo que quieran, mientras yo escucho a Yoko."

"Ok...," respondieron todos un tanto asombrados.

"Oigan chicas, ¿qué canción vamos a cantar y qué instrumento va a tocar cada una," preguntó Kazuha.

"Yo sé tocar la guitarra," dijo Aoko.

"Yo el piano," dijo Ran.

"Y yo la batería. Ahora solo falta la canción," respondió Kazuha.

"Mmmm... ¿Qué les parece "Doesn't matter" de Janet Jackson," preguntó Ran.

"Listo, ahora solo nos falta saber quién va a cantar," contestó Aoko.

"¡Tú Ran! Tienes buena voz y estoy segura que lo harás excelente."

"Pero yo... no estoy segura de que pueda Kazuha..."

"Kazuha tiene razón. Lo harás excelente Ran," dijo Shinichi.

"¡Shinichi! Creí que dijiste que no vendrías a música," respondió asombrada Ran.

"Eso pensaba, pero el entrenador cambió el entrenamiento de 4 a 6, así que te venía a invitar para que me vieras jugar."

"Gracias, yo creo que puedo."

"Ok, entonces nos vemos a las 4. Ahora... vas a cantar y lo vas a hacer excelente. Bye."

"¿Eh," preguntó una asombrada y un tanto colorada Ran.

"Vaya, Shinichi estaba muy raro," dijo Kazuha.

"Sí, nunca se comporta de esa manera," repuso Aoko.

"¿En serio," preguntó Ran.

"Yo creo que a Shinichi le gusta Ran."

"¿¡QUÉ," preguntó una extremadamaente sonrojada Ran.

"Tienes razón Kazuha."

"No nos preocupemos más de mí, y mejor veamos lo de la canción," dijo Ran tratando de cambiar el tema.

"Bueno," respondieron Kazuha y Aoko.

"Muchachos... exactamente qué vamos a hacer," preguntó Makoto.

"Bueno, vamos, tenemos que formar una banda," contestó Tomoaki.

"¿Y qué instrumento va a tocar cada uno?"

"Buena pregunta Kaito, a ver... Yo toco la guitarra, pero también puedo ser el vocalista."

"Creo que es una excelente idea Tomo. Bueno, yo voy a tocar el bajo como siempre," dijo Kaito.

"Yo voy a tocar la batería. Ahora sólo falta la canción," dijo Makoto.

"¿Qué les parece "Bleeding Heart" de Angra?"

"Es una buena idea Kaito, listo, entonces esa es nuestra canción," respondió un entusiasmado Tomoaki.

"Y bien Hakuba, supongo que tú vas a tocar la guitarra, ¿verdad?"

"Sí. Akako, ya elegí la canción que vas a cantar."

"¿Y se podría saber cuál es?"

""I'm a slave for you" de Avril Lavigne."

"Como quieras."

"Oye Shiho, me gustaría que cantáramos "Devil Inside" de Utada Hikaru."

"Yo no me opongo, así que cantemos esa no más Sonoko."

"Y la cantamos las dos juntas."

"¿Ya pensaste qué canción vamos a cantar Kudo?"

"Sí, pero dime Hattori, ¿tú vas a seguir tocando el bajo?"

"Por supuesto, y tú seguirás tocando tu hermosa guitarra, ¿verdad?"

"Obvio. Bueno, ahora, ¿quieres que te diga la canción?"

"Sí, vamos, dime, dime, dime, dime."

"Ok. La canción se llama "Crucify My Love" de X Japan."

"Bakan, bueno, ahora vámonos, no quiero llegar tarde al entrenamiento de kendo y tú al de fútbol."

"Dale."

Tan tan tan tan, tan tan tan tan.

"Bueno, la campana sonó, pueden irse. Nos vemos la próxima semana," dijo Kogoro.

"¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa Ran?"

"Lo siento Tomoaki, pero me quedaré a ver el entrenamiento de fútbol."

"Ah, bueno, entonces, chao."

"Chao," **_¿Se habrá enojado mucho?_**

"¡Vamos Kudo! ¡Quiero que metas un gol ahora," le gritaba el entrenador Kawakuki a Shinichi.

"¡Sí entrenador!"

"¡No me digas SI, sólo hazlo de una vez por todas!"

"¡Sí!"

"Ay Kudo..."

Luego de ser molestado durante dos horas por su entrenador, Shinichi va camino a los camarines, cuando se encuentra con Ran.

"Ran... ¿no fuiste al entrenamiento?"

"Lo siento Shinichi, no pude, es que mi mamá necesitaba ayuda y me pidió que me quedara con ella."

"¿Tú mamá?"

"Sí, la profesora de Matemáticas, Eri Kisaki."

"¿¡Ella es tu tía?"

"Sí, y el profesor de música es mi papá."

"¿El que escucha todo el día a Yoko Okino?"

"El mismo."

"Wow, bueno, espérame 2 segundos que me tengo que cambiar la polera."

"Bueno, si quieres me voy."

"¡No! Digo, quédate aquí, no importa."

"Como quieras..."

Al cabo de un rato, Shinichi ya estaba listo y Ran estaba roja como Tomate.

"¿Por qué estás roja Ran? ¿Te sientes bien?"

"¿Yo? Sí, sí, mejor vámonos luego que se nos va a hacer tarde."

"Oye, ¿y tú papá va a estar con nosotros?"

"No, va a salir con mi mamá a comer, espero que eso los ayude para una reconciliación."

"Ojalá."

Al llegar a la casa, Ran fue inmediatamente a la cocina.

"Hoy tú eres el invitado, así que te quedas sentado."

"Pero quiero ayudarte."

"A ver, no voy a hacer nada del otro mundo, pero tú puedes hacer la carne, mientras yo preparo las papas fritas."

"Ok."

Después de haber armado el medio desorden, Ran y Shinichi estaban de lo más felices sentados en la mesa.

"Sabes Ran, lo he pasado increíble."

"Que bueno, me alegro Shinichi."

"Y lo mejor es que ya terminamos el trabajo."

"Sí."

"¿Ran?"

"¿Sí, Shinichi?"

"Yo... Yo... Ran, yo..."

"¡Ran! ¡Ya llegué!"

"¡Papá!"

"¿¡Y qué hace él aquí?"

"Shinichi está aquí, porque teníamos que hacer un trabajo de Biología."

"Bueno, croe que ya es hora de que se vaya."

"Sí, no te preocupes, si Shinichi ya se iba, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, bueno, nos vemos, chao."

"Chao."

Al salir, Shinichi cerró la puerta despacio, y empezó a caminar hacia su casa, hasta que se encontró con dos personas en el camino.

"¿Shiho? ¿Gin? ¿Qué hacen aquí?"

"Te estábamos esperando... Kudo..."

Notas de la autora: Disculpen la demora pero no saben todas las cosas que tengo... Ya colapsé con el colegio y todo... Es muuuuuucho ! Bueno, aquí está al fin el segundo capítulo, y voy a tratar de poner el tercero pronto, pero tengo un problema, en mi colegio, el único lugar donde me puedo conectar a internet, bloquearon la página web de ! Es una pesadilla !


	3. Resultados Inesperados

El último año  
Por: Mars Mistress

Detective Conan no me pertenece, le pertenece al gran Gosho Aoyama

N/A: Por fin puedo postear el tercer capítulo ! Aún no tengo internet en mi casa, por lo que todavía, la única parte en la que puedo postear los capítulos de mis fics es en el colegio y por fin desbloquearon ! Así que, eso, ojalá les guste ;)

: Pensamientos de los personajes

Capítulo 3: Resultados inesperados

"**_Ah... mi cabeza, me duele mucho... ¿En dónde estoy? No logro recordar nada... Solo... Shiho... y Gin... Me encontré con ellos en la salida de la casa de Ran y..._** "

Flashback

"Pero miren a quién tenemos aquí, pero si es Kudo," dijo Gin con un tono bastante ácido en su voz.

"¿Qué haces aquí Gin? Y con Shiho más encima..."

"Gin me acompañó porque necesitaba hablar contigo Shin." Al escuchar esto de Shiho, Shinichi inmediatamente sintió cómo un escalofrío recorría todo su cuerpo aunque hizo todo lo posible para que Gin no lo notara. "¿Qué es lo que quieren decirme?"

"Mira Shin, es bastante fácil lo que tenemos que hablar contigo, nosotros solo..." Inmediatamente, y antes de que Shiho terminara de hablar, Gin golpeó a Shinichi bastante fuerte en la cabeza.

"¡Ahhhh!"

"¿Tenías que pegarle tan fuerte Gin?" Shiho, aún cuando no quería hacerlo, inconcientemente se acercó a donde estaba Shinichi y comenzó a examinar su herida.

"¿¡Qué? Ahora dime que querías que le dijeramos toda la verdad para que Kudo nos delatara en el colegio. Nadie debe saber que nosotros tenemos una relación," dijo Gin acercándose cuidadosamente a Shiho.

"¿Ahora tenemos una relación? Yo lo único que dije Gin era que quería vengarme de Shinichi, y por eso he vuelto a la organización, por nada más."

"Está bien, como quieras Sherry, pero después no vengas lloriqueando porque no te voy a dar ni la hora," respondió Gin bastante enojado mientras sacaba un estuche que contenía unas pastillas. "Aquí está la droga que le daremos a Kudo, espero que funcione Sherry, no como tu último invento que fue un total fracaso."

"No te preocupes, esta vez no voy a fallar." Shiho tomó el estuche, sacó una de las pastillas y se la dio a Shinichi con un poco de agua para que la tragara. "Listo, será mejor que nos vayamos o alguien nos puede encontrar y denunciar a la policía."

"Adiós Kudo, nos vemos en el infierno." Gin le dio una última patada en el estómago a Gin y siguió a Sherry en su camino para volver al escondite de la organización.

Fin del Flashback

"_**¿Qué será lo que me dieron? Lo único que recuerdo es un sabor un tanto fuerte en mi boca, como menta... No me siento diferente ni nada por el estilo... Quizás... Jajajaja, no creo, sería una ridiculez... Pero talvez estoy en lo cierto... ¿Podría ser que Gin y Shiho se equivoaron de veneno y en realidad me dieron una pastilla de menta? No... Tendrín que ser muy tontos para haber hecho eso..." **_Mientras Shinichi seguía dándole vueltas al asunto, se levantó con mucho cuidado del suelo, ya que todavía le dolían un poco los golpes que le había dado Gin.****

En el camino, personas en sus autos paraban al lado de Shinichi y le gritaban cosas como: "¡Rica, Una señorita tan linda y bella como usted no debería estar sola en las calles a esta hora, ¿quiere que la lleve?".

"_**¿Qué les pasa a todas estas personas? ¿Por qué me están gritando cosas como si fuera mujer? Mejor me voy donde el Profesor Agasa, ya no aguanto más con todos estos locos gritándome estupideces." **_

Al llegar a la casa del Profesor Agasa, Shinichi tuvo que tocar muchas veces el timbre, ya que nadie le habría la puerta, hasta que finalmente, unos diez minutos después, el Profesor Agasa salió a la calle para ver quién era.

"Hola, ¿a quién estás buscando," preguntó Agasa un tanto intrigado por la visita de esta persona.

"¿Cómo que aquién estoy buscando? ¡Agasa! ¡Soy yo, Shinichi," respondió Shinichi bastante enojado. Ya había tenido que soportar todo el incidente con Gin y Shiho, y ahora, Agasa no lo reconocía. Para peor, Shinichi comenzó a sentir que algo malo estaba pasando... Su voz no sonaba como la de Shinichi Kudo, ¡sino que sonaba como la voz de una mujer!

"Ahhh, eres una amiga de Shinichi. Mira, el vive en la casa de al lado, pero parece que todavía no ha llegado..."

"¡Agasa! ¡Entiende de una vez por todas que soy yo! Me encontré con Shiho y Gin en el camino de regreso a casa. Me golpearon, y me dieron un veneno con sabor un sabor raro, como menta. El caso es que estaba inconciente y acabo de despertar bien." Mientras Shinichi le contaba la historia a Agasa, de su casa salieron Yusaku y Yukiko, sus padres.

"¿Shin-chan? ¿Eres tú?" Preguntó un tanto confundida Yukiko.

"¡Por fin alguien que se da cuenta de que soy yo!"

"Si de verdad eres Shinichi, explícanos por qué estás disfrazado de mujer," dijo Yusaku en un tono bastante serio.

"¿¡Qué? ¡No estoy vestido como mujer!" De inmediato, Shinichi se miró de pies a cabeza y se dio cuenta que sí estaba vestido de mujer, de que sí tenía facciones de mujer, y que su pelo era tan largo como el de Ran. "¿¡Qué me pasó?"

"Así que sí eres tú Shinichi. Ven, vamos a la casa y nos cuenta qué es lo que ha pasado. Tú también ven Agasa," dijo Yusaku bastante confundido con todo lo que estaba pasando.

"Está bien."

En cuanto entraron a la casa de los Kudos, inmediátamente fueron a la sala principal para que pudieran conversar sobre lo sucedido.

"Bueno Shin, por favor cuéntanos qué es lo que te pasó," le suplicó Yukiko.

"Estaba en la casa de Ran haciendo un trabajo de Biología cuando me di cuenta que se me había hecho tarde, por lo que decidí venirme. En el camino, me encontré con Gin y con Shiho..."

"¿Gin? ¿El Profesor de Biología? ¿Con Shiho, tu polola?" Preguntó Agasa bastante inquieto con lo que estaba pasando. ¿Será acaso que Gin junto con Shiho tenían algo que ver con lo que le había pasado a Shinichi?

"Sí, él mismo... Y Shiho ya no es mi polola..." Shinichi aún seguía un poco tenso y con cierta culpa por haber terminado con Shiho, por lo que agachó la mirada.

"Que fantástico que hayas terminado de una vez por todas con esa mujer. Pero lo que no entiendo es qué tiene ella que ver con Gin," preguntó Yukiko, mientras se sentaba en el sillón al lado de su hija.

"Como sabíamos desde antes, Gin trabaja para una organización secreta, la que papá está tratando de atrapar. En fin, parece que Shiho también pertenece a ella. No sé cuál habrá sido la razón por la que me hicieron esto... Quizás Shiho se quería vengar por lo que le hice o algo por el estilo..." Shinichi ya no sabía qué pensar... Todo había sido tan repentino. De un día para otro, su vida había cambiado completamente y ahora se encontraba atrapado en el cuerpo de una mujer de su edad.

"Esto es lo que vamos a hacer Shinichi. No vas a ir a clases hasta que tengamos todo controlado con el Profesor Agasa, no te pueden ver así. He estado investigando a esta organización y sé un poco a lo que se dedican, por lo que te pido que tengas mucho cuidado y te quedes acá en la casa. ¿Entendido?" Yusaku dijo esto e inmediátamente se fue para su pieza junto con Yukiko.

"¡Pero papá! Ahhhhh, no me entienden Agasa, ¿cómo quieren que espere hasta mañana? ¡Necesito una cura ahora!" Agotado, Shinichi se tiró en el sillón sin ganas de moverse.

"Vamos Shinichi, sólo serán un par de días mientras con tu padre averiguamos algo..."

"¿Me lo prometes Agasa? Sólo dos días."

"Lo prometo, dos días y puedes volver a tu vida normal ya que para entonces habremos encontrado la cura," dijo Agasa bastante entusiasmado con la idea.

"Está bien, voy a confiar en ti. En fin, Agasa, buenas noches. Ah, si alguien mañana pregunta por mí, di que estoy enfermo en cama, ¿bueno?"

"Ok Shinichi, nos vemos. Buenas noches."

Así, Agasa se fue para su casa y Shinichi a su habitación. Aún después de que todo quedara arreglado, Shinichi seguía inquieto. Ya tenía una idea de por qué Shiho había querido vengarse de él, ¿pero por qué Gin? Tenía que averiguar eso. Además, ¿qué iba a hacer si se quedaba siempre en el cuerpo de esta mujer? No podría volver a ser Shinichi Kudo, tendría que cambiar completamente de vida... ¿Y cómo se llamaría? Miyuki... No... Miyu... No... Kaoru... Podría ser... Sí, Kaoru Kudo, prima hermana de Shinichi Kudo. No está mal... Podría hacerse "amiga" de Ran y las demás y quizás averiguar algunas cosas...

N/A: Ya sé que más de alguno de ustedes va a querer matarme... Pero realmente se me vino esto a la cabeza y lo encuentro una idea super divertida. Imagínense a Shinichi como mujer y averiguando cosas por ahí XD. Jajajaja, en fin, aún así, obviamente nuestro Shin no va a ser mujer para siempre, así que no se preocupen porque Shinichi va a volver a aparecer muy pronto.

En fin, eso seria, ya saben, cualquier cosa, un review ! Y muchas gracias, de verdad son los reviews los que me llevan a seguir escribiendo ya que estaba bastante desmotivada.

Nos vemos!Mars Mistress


End file.
